


Wishful Thinking

by kutekasplon



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boys In Love, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutekasplon/pseuds/kutekasplon
Summary: Eddie didn't mean to fall in love with Richie and Mike but it just sort of happened. Now he has to deal with his feeling and try to get over them, or maybe he doesn't.--------------OrEddie's in love with Richie and Mike and certain events lead to the two boys to confessing the same thing.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, thanks so much for clicking on the story. As it progresses I promise to add tags at the beginning as well as in the actual tags. I hope you all enjoy this story, I was in inspired by it when I heard the song Wishful Thinking by BENEE.
> 
> CW: none in this chapter Eddie is just agnsty

Eddie didn't mean to fall in love with two men, it just sort of happened. 

He started to notice his feelings for the two during the first semester of freshman year. The three were sitting in Richie’s dorm watching something on his laptop. Richie had just finished telling a horrible joke that Mike was laughing at and at that moment the realization hit him. Watching Richie look at Mike with a goofy smile while Mike had his head thrown back from laugher shifted something in Eddie. He felt what he thought were platonic feelings change to something more. He wanted to see these two people happy for the rest of their lives and he wanted to be apart of it.

Richie with his stupid jokes that made Eddie laugh so hard he snorted. Richie with his stupid nicknames that Eddie promised he hated but secretly loved. Richie with his big hands and messy hair that drove Eddie absolutely nuts. 

Then there was Mike. Mike with his warm smile that made Eddie feel like the sun was shining directly on him. Mike with his thoughtful words that turned Eddie to mush whenever he spoke. Mike with his deep brown eyes and strong muscles that made Eddie blush redder than a Maraschino cherry whenever he thought of them. 

Eddie's heart hurt whenever he thought about having to choose because he was selfish. Currently, it was the reason why Eddie is sitting in Bill's and his shared dorm crying. The longing feeling in his chest wouldn’t go away. The last time he felt this way was when he was a kid and his mother had refused to let him go to the park with the other kids. He had begged her for hours to let him go. He even promised to not get on the jungle gym, but she wouldn’t allow it. 

“Eddiebear,” She scolded, “you’ll get dirty and those things are filthy with germs. What if you get sick, I’d be mortified if you contracted something terrible.”

He remembers running up to his room and crying himself to sleep. It seemed as though tonight was going to be one of those nights. 

He was cut from his thoughts when he noticed Bill walking in.

Eddie quickly tried to get his breathing under control and willed the tears in his eyes to stop but it was too late. "Eddie, what happened?" 

The concern in Bill's voice made Eddie want to cry even more because he didn't deserve having anyone worry about him, considering it was his fault that he was sad. 

"It's," he sniffled, "It's nothing, Bill." 

Rather than trying to push Eddie to explain what was going on Bill walked over to Eddie and sat next to him. He then lifted a comforting hand to Eddie’s shoulder, “You don’t have to tell me what’s going on, but can you please tell me if someone hurt you.”

Eddie wanted to snort at that because no, no one had hurt Eddie except himself because he was stupid and couldn’t change his feelings like he so desperately wanted to. Instead of saying that he shook his head no causing Bill to let out a relieved sigh. Bill continued to silently sit next to Eddie and waited for him to speak. 

Knowing Bill was going to press on about the situation later Eddie decided to speak up, “I’m in love with Richie and Mike.”

Eddie expected Bill to pull his hand away and to look at him with disgust but he did the complete opposite. He wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled him into a tight embrace. Eddie immediately responded and hugged Bill back, laying his head on Bill’s shoulder. The position was awkward and Eddie was pretty sure he was getting snot all over Bill’s shirt but he didn’t care, it felt nice to be held. For the next couple of minutes, the two sat in each other’s embrace and waited for Eddie to calm down. Bill was rubbing soothing circles into Eddie’s back while he tried to breathe normally. Once his sobs turned into small hiccups causing Bill pulled away and looked at Eddie, “How long?”

Eddie assumed Bill was asking how long he’s been in love with the two so he answered honestly, “I’m pretty sure I’ve felt this way since freshman year.”

Bill only nodded, “What made you start crying?”

Eddie shook his head and sighed wiping away the last of the tears on his face with the sleeve of his sweater, “You’re gonna think I’m stupid, I mean you probably think I’m gross for liking more than one person. It’s not normal.”

“Eddie, in case you haven’t noticed our entire group, isn’t normal, and I could never call you gross for anything. You can’t always control who you fall in love with, now please tell me.”

Eddie knew that Bill was probably right but he still couldn’t help but feel dirty.

“It was really nothing, Mike was just texting me about his day and then he told me about this girl that he bumped into at the library and it seems like he really likes her because he said something about asking for her number if she came in again, and then,” he continued, “I texted Richie because I wanted to know about his day too and he started talking about some guy that he fucked last night and I just got really sad.”

“I'm really sorry Eddie,” Bill offered, “I remember how it felt before Stan and I got together and he was seeing someone.”

Eddie vividly remembered how upset Bill would get whenever he heard about Stan having dates, usually, it resulted in Bill going back to their dorm and sulking while getting drunk. On many occasions, Eddie had to listen to drunk Bill go on about how much he loved Stan and how he wished it was him taking Stan out. Then, one night Bill decided to drunkenly text Stan and professed his feelings for him in a way that was simply Bill, and to no one's surprise, Stan had told Bill that he felt the same way. The two have been together since. Eddie sort of wished he could do the same thing with Mike and Richie but that was not a can of worms he was ready to open and he did not want to risk Richie and Mike never talking to him again. 

Eddie whipped his face one last time and then shrugged, “It’s okay Bill, there’s not much I can really do about it anyway.”

“Do you think you’ll ever tell them?” 

Eddie quickly shook his head and said, “Bill, I can literally never do that. They would freak out and never talk to me again and even if they didn’t I’m pretty sure they don’t feel the same way. Even if they did I’m sure they would both want to be in a monogamous relationship, and I can’t choose.”

“Eddie you don’t know that for sure, may-,”

He cut Bill off, “Bill if Stan wanted you to share him with someone else how would you feel.”

“Well,” he thought honestly, “I don’t want to share Stan, I’m too jealous, but Eddie everyone is different and you never know until you actually talk to people.”

Eddie knew Bill was probably right but he didn’t want to risk his friendship with them, “I don’t know Bill, I just don’t want to ruin what I have with them and if I lose them I don’t really know if I can take it.” Not wanting to talk about it anymore Eddie said, “I think I’m gonna go to bed, I have class early in the morning.”

Bill wanted to say more but instead nodded and stood up from Eddie’s bed, “Okay Eddie, Stan wants me to stay the night at his tonight and I just came here to get some clothes, but if you need anything I’ll be one call away.”

“Thanks, Bill.”

Once Bill gathered all of the things he needed for Stan’s and left, Eddie got himself ready for bed. Before he fell asleep he texted his group chat with Mike and Richie goodnight.

~

It was now Friday night and all the losers were huddled in Beverly’s living room getting ready to watch a movie. Since the seven had started college movie night had been an ongoing tradition to ensure that they were able to spend time with each other. 

“Who’s turn is it to pick the movie?” Beverly asked as she settled into her spot next to Ben on the recliner.

It had never been verbally decided but the losers had assigned seats when it came to movie night. Bev and Ben always shared the recliner while Stan and Bill sat in the love seat, and Mike, Richie, and Eddie all shared the couch.

“It’s mine, and I already have it picked out,” Bill answered and then put on some type of indie scary movie causing Eddie to groan. 

“Bill you know I hate these.” Eddie was not a big fan of scary movies.

Mike walked from the kitchen holding various bowls of popcorn and handed them out to everyone. He then sat down next to Eddie. “Don’t worry, you can cuddle up to me if you get scared,” Mike promised.

Eddie immediately felt his cheeks get warm, “Oh, um thanks, Mike.”

“What about when I get scared?” Richie asked while plopping down next to Mike on his other side, “What if I want Mike to cuddle?”

Mike laughed and wrapped his arms around both boys, “Don’t worry Rich, you both can share.”

Eddie thought he probably looked like a tomato from how hard he was blushing. Bill looked over at the three on the couch and gave Eddie a knowing smile.

“Okay,” Eddie squeaked out, “I think we should start the movie now.”

Eddie didn’t pay attention to the movie at all and instead was too focused on Mike’s arms wrapped around him. It was distracting to be touched by Mike. He was so touched starved and having the slightest amount of physical affection made him feel like jelly, eventually, he caught himself cuddling into Mike’s side. Mike noticed this and looked from the T.V to Eddie with a smile, and then gave him a small squeeze on the arm. The gesture caused butterflies in his stomach. It took a while for Eddie to actually shift his attention to the movie and even then he was only partially paying attention. 

By the time the movie was over Eddie had fallen asleep on Mike’s chest. He was woken up by a light tap on his shoulder and someone whispering his name.

“Eddie, the movie is over,” when he opened his eyes he noticed that Mike’s arms were still wrapped around him and both Richie and Mike were looking at him. He felt a little embarrassed falling asleep on the boy but when Mike didn’t say anything about it he just let it be. When he looked around the living room he noticed that Ben, Beverly, Stan, and Bill were all gone. Probably to their respective sleeping spots in Bev’s apartment. 

“Do you wanna go put on your pajamas while Richie and I set up the blowup mattress?” Mike asked. Eddie tiredly nodded and then stood up. Sleeping over had also become a tradition of movie night and then the next morning the losers would go to the Waffle House or Mike would make breakfast. 

Once he was finished getting ready he walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Richie and Mike had also changed their clothes. Both boys were laying on the mattress, leaving a small space for Eddie to slide in between them. “Come here Eds, now it’s my turn to cuddle you,” Richie stated with a grin. Gladly, Eddie slid between the two, causing Richie to pull Eddie close to him. Usually, Eddie would complain about Richie manhandling him but it felt kind of nice and he decided that a little cuddling with both boy’s wouldn’t hurt anyone. Mike had reached up to turn off the lamp and then settled next to Eddie.

“Goodnight you guy’s” he whispered out to them.

“Night Mikey,” Richie replied.

“Night Mike,” Eddie slurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come talk to me on Tumblr @kutekasplon and thank you for reading.
> 
> Link to song: https://open.spotify.com/track/06Xh1KvQofFghlSt33mFjc?si=GRdjH38PQxWaBzYo0yurmg


End file.
